Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) is a protocol specification for exchanging information in computer networks. SOAP messages may be transported using a variety of protocols. Examples include mail transfer protocol (SMTP), multipurpose internet mail extensions (MIME), hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), HTTP secure (HTTPS), and message queuing (MQ) protocols such as IBM's MP and Apache ActiveMQ.